Mike and Kate: A Series
by Moosagi
Summary: A series of drabbles looking at the trials and tribulations of Mike and Kate's relationship.
1. Afar

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

*********************

His eyes flickered over to Kate, watching as she talked with Jim. She seemed happy, much happier than she had been in the months since she had come onboard the Hammersley. He knew that he had been the cause of her unhappiness, the cause of the tension that always existed between them and he finally decided to do something about it.

No longer would he torment her with looks or a brief touch here and there. He would leave her be. Let her live her life whilst he stood in the shadows and continued to love her from afar.


	2. Notice

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

*********************

She had noticed his distance as of late. The way he would go out of his way not to brush against her, or to lean over her in any way.

She had noticed the way his voice held nothing but professionalism in it. There was none of the affection or concern that used to lace his voice when he spoke to her. It was cold. It was professional. It was the way it should be.

What she noticed most though, was the lack of the sparkle that usually glimmered in his bright blue eyes. Instead, there was only sadness.


	3. Understatement

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

***********************

To say that everything between them was fine was an understatement.

To say that he didn't notice the way she would glance at the captain with concern and a little something else in her eyes was an understatement.

To say that he hadn't felt the distance between them grow more and more each day was an understatement.

To say that it didn't hurt when she would take doing paperwork with Mike over going out with him was an understatement.

To say that she was in love with Mike, that her heart belonged to him… that was the understatement of the century.


	4. Torment

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

*********************

The growing distance between them started to torment her, keeping her up at night as thoughts churned through her mind. Her heart ached with every professional look he gave her, every order merely a command with no affection lacing his tone. She craved more.

She was troubled constantly by the thought that she had to break it off with Jim. She knew it would break his heart and that she would feel nothing but relief. She was tortured by the idea that Mike might not take her, instead wanting to keep their relationship professional. That was what tormented her most.


	5. Guilt Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

*********************

He knew the end was coming, that he was just trying to stave off the inevitable. Each smile would never quite reach her eyes. Every time she would say his name, less affection would lace her tone. It was always him making the calls, never her.

He knew he was holding her back, stopping her from loving to her full potential. There was only one man she would fully love, and it wasn't him. Knowing you couldn't help who you loved, he would be a better man. He would break it off with her and leave her to love guilt free.


	6. Didn't See It

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

***********************

She didn't see it coming. Personally, she felt that everything between them was fine. So when he took her out to dinner, she believed it was nothing more than another date. Yet, the news he sprung on her shortly after dessert shocked her. It was not so much his words that shocked her, but her own reaction. Earlier on in their relationship, she thought she would be upset if he ever broke it off with her. Yet tonight, she could feel nothing but elation and relief. She could finally go after what she wanted, the man she truly loved.


	7. Imagination

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

**********************

His eyes abruptly rose from the report in front of him as her voice tinkled through the room. As he slowly took in her figure in the doorway, his new knowledge of her single life skewed his interpretation of her actions. His brain was telling him that the way she leant against the doorway was meant to be provocative, that she was letting him know that she wanted him. But he knew it wasn't true. It was just his imagination.

"Can I help you, X?"

Her next words caused his imagination to go overboard again.

"Drink after work, Mike?"


	8. Dilemma

Her eyes slowly raked over the figure standing opposite her, critically analysing the outfit. The shirt was definitely off. Growling in frustration, she ripped it off and threw it across the room. Looking over the piles of discarded clothes, she knew she needed help, fast. Not one outfit had stood out to her, each one being more dull and boring than the last. Kicking out in frustration, she threw a glance to her now empty closet. She had nothing. Reaching for her phone, she dialled the first number she could think of.

"Nik, I need help. Get here now."


	9. Yes, No, Maybe So

"So are you going to tell me why I'm dressing you?"

"No."

"A hint?"

"No."

"Is it a date?"

"Maybe."

"Jim?"

"No. Broke up."

"You broke up! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't feel the need."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Maybe."

"Cute? Handsome?"

"Maybe."

"Is that all I'm getting out of you? Yes, no, maybe so."

"Probably."

"Now, do you like the shirt you've got on?"

"No. A dress, maybe?"

"I'll see what I can find… This one?"

"Looks good."

"So where are you meeting him? Pub?"

"Maybe."

"With the crew there?"

"Yeah… now how do I look?"

"Perfect!"


	10. Confusion

Nikki was confused when Kate walked straight into the pub, taking a seat with the crew. But she shrugged it off, figuring that Kate was just waiting, passing the time before her date showed up. Confusion set in again half an hour later, when Kate showed no sign of leaving her spot next to Mike. The drinks continued to flow, and she started to wonder if Kate actually did actually have a date. She eyed the two as Mike leant over to whisper something in Kate's ear, his hand resting on her arm. Watching the two, Nikki's eyes widened at the look that passed between them.


	11. Confession

It could have been the alcohol that pushed them to this point or it could have been the feelings that had been lying dormant for five years. Whatever it was, she loved it. Her skin was on fire from every one of his touches. Her lips were swollen and bruised from his kisses and her lungs burnt with the need for oxygen. But she wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. A soft moan escaped her as his lips grazed across her throat and she pulled back, needing to say something.

"I love you. Always have, always will."


	12. Nobody Else's

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol or any of it's characters.

Gently, he brushed a strand of hair off her face. He smiled softly, watching the way the sun fell across her. His heart beat that little bit quicker as the light caressed her bare shoulders. For now, she was his and no one else's. Lying back down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. She murmured softly, burying her head into his chest and he couldn't stop the contented sigh slipping out.

"What's on your mind, sailor?"

"You. I love you."

"Love you too."

Maybe this time, they could do this for real.


End file.
